Pranks n' Lust
by BeautifulOgre
Summary: George and Fred have come to Hogwarts to teach an after school class Pranks! But what's this? Does George have a thing for Ginny'd friend Amy? Rated for future chapters.CHAPTER 5 IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- the books- Hogwarts or any of the characters. Except for Amy Allen- She is mine.

Note: Okay! Let's ALL just pretend that Hogwarts WILL be opened for its 7th year- and that Everyone is all ready and everything is NORMAL! I will be changing some stuff- but this is a Fanfic- what my story says- goes! On with the story!

"Alright Fred, our room is number- 412." Gearge said as he glanced over the small piece of parchment in his hand.

"Ha! We left the school- and now we teach it!" Fred declared happily as he swished his hand in the air.

"Only for after school." George said, a hint of disappointment in his voice, "Professor Mcgonagall thinks our subject should not be mandatory or an elective- something about it being completely pointless."

"Pointless?" Fred repeated crossly, "The art of making interesting pranks is definitely NOT useless! Hell, it can get you out of very bad circumstances."

The twins looked at each other and laughed, until George broke it by saying, "Look- here it is! Room 412."

"This George is a special moment- let us take out time to open such a wondrous marvel!" Fred said with a sense of pride.

George rolled his eyes and opened the door- revealing a plain room, with exactly 22 desks- one teacher desk, a black board and two windows on either side.

"Perfect!" Fred declared.

"Not quite- we have to make it look more… I don't know,"

"Crazy?" Fred asked, George nodded, "Exactly! More crazy!"

"Then let's get to work- hmm, let's set some talking toads over there…"

…

"AMY!" Ginny shouted as she bounded through the Gryffindor common room, "AMY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm coming Ginny- hold on!" Came Amy's shout from upstairs in the girls' dormitory. Then she appeared- wearing a black skirt, a long sleeved pink shirt, and black shoes- her long blonde hair rested on her shoulders- and her hazel eyes stood out with her eye make-up. While Ginny- being simple, wore jeans and a long sweater.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "That took you long enough." She said with a chuckle- Ginny was in her 6th year at Hogwarts- a year under Amy, the became good friends the day they met.

Amy chuckled and playfully punched her friend on the shoulder, "Not ALL of us have perfect hair that will fall into place with one sweep of the brush."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Excuses, excuses- you are full of them- aren't you?" She then smiled and shook her head, "Well, because of your, 'hair' Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville left without us."

Amy gave an, "Oh!" And gave a shrug- "We still have time… Hey, didn't you say that your brother was teaching this after school class?"

"Brothers- Twins to be exact." Ginny corrected- as she began to make her way towards the fat lady portrait.

"Right. Brothers. And they teach…?"

"Pranks- oh you will love it! They are SO good at pranking- that before they left the school, they made a swamp appear in the hall- a SWAMP Amy!"

Amy chuckled, both of them had just stepped out of the portrait- and were making there way to the left, where a group of Slytherin's where hanging about. Ginny and Amy were almost past them when a hand gripped Amy's shoulder.

"Hey there Amy." Came a sly voice- that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Amy turned around- as did Ginny, "What do want, Malfoy?" She demanded coolly.

"We're kind of in a hurry." Ginny added.

"I won't be long- wait- where are you two going anyway?" He asked, as his cronies began to form around them.

"None of YOUR business." Amy stated, as she folded her arms, Ginny nodded.

"It doesn't take wits to know where you are going anyway- Both of you must be going to that Prank class." He chuckled- the rest of his gang chuckled with him, "A Weasley class!"

Ginny felt herself grow hot, she grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her away from Draco- but she had managed to land a punch on his, 'perfect' little face.

"Up there!" Ginny said as she pointed up ahead- and there in front of them was, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus and even Susan Bones stood along with other students, chatting as they waited in front of the room, 412.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry greeted shyly, Ginny smiled and gave a little wave. Then the rest of the, "Group" Turned and waved to them.

"So, why isn't anyone inside the classroom?" Amy asked once the greetings had been exchanged.

"It's locked- I think Fred and George are still setting up." Hermione answered as she glanced at a nearby clock, "It's 6:00… when will they open?"

Ginny shrugged, "You know Fred and George- probably lost track of time."

Ron nodded, "It's kind of cool that they are teaching here." Everyone nodded- except Amy.

"I have never met them…" She said shyly.

Ginny gasped- "Oh my god! You haven't!" She said- sounding quite shocked. Then- the doors opened, every turned to see if the could see Fred or George.

"Well?" Ron demanded, "Let's walk in!" Everyone mumbled as the scuttled into the classroom- Fred or George were no where to be found.

Amy sat down at the front of the classroom- Ginny sat next to her, Ron, Hermione and Harry sat in the back, and some boy Amy did not know sat next to her. Then the unthinkable happened- Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked in.

"What are THEY doing here?" Ginny hissed.

Amy shrugged, "I don't know- and I don't like it."

Draco sat down behind Amy, Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of him.

"Hey Amy." He said coolly, "You're going to get it- punching me like that."

Amy turned around to give Draco a glare, "It was worth it- making your nose go that far up your face."

Draco was just about to say something- when a flash of light flashed through the room- then there stood Fred. "Hello class- I'm Fred!"

Then another flash of light flashed through the room, and there stood George. "And I am George!"

Fred glanced around the room, "But- most of you will have to address us as, Mr. Weasley."

Ron rolled his eyes and whispered something to Harry and Hermione- they both laughed.

"How can you tell them apart?" Amy whispered to Ginny, Ginny laughed and replied, "You will be able to once you get to know them."

The class then went one like that- Fred and George showed the class what pranks could do- and how they were NOT useless.

Then George announced that the class was over- and everyone began to gather their things- AKA their new text books.

Amy began to make her way out- when Ginny stopped her, "Wait! You have to meet Fred and George!" She giggled, and literally, PULLED her friend over to her twin brothers.

"Hey Fred, Hey George!" Ginny greeted, her twin brothers turned around and smiled, "Hey Ginny!"

"And who is your friend?" George asked, as he raised an eye brow.

"This is Amy- Amy Allen. She is a seventh year." Ginny said, nudging her friend in the shoulder.

"Hey- Fred… George." She said somewhat nervously.

"Hey." They said together.

"So- where are you guys staying tonight?" Ginny asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"The Gryffindor common room, only we have a special room." George said with a smirk.

"Then- will you be walking back with is?" Amy asked, as she pulled a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I don't see why not." George said as he looked at his brother. "I can't right now," Fred began, "I have to set up another thing or two, I am going to set up some lights."

"OH!" Ginny declared eagerly, "Can I help Fred- PLEASE?"

"Ginny!" Amy whispered- "Just come back with me- I don't want to walk alone!"

"Walk with George- he is going back to the common rooms, aren't you George?"

George nodded. Amy shrugged and said, "Alright Ginny- I'll see you around."

Ginny nodded and waved goodbye to her brother and Amy- Then they took off into the hall, with no one in sight.

(A/N: Oooh! What will happen? Be sure to add this story to your favorites- I intend to update at LEAST once every two days- and Review, I like reviews! n.n)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hog warts or any of the characters, except for Amy Allen, she is mine.

Reviewers!

speedo333: Thank you! I'll be sure to add more pranks into the story. And sorry about all the (-)'s, EXTREMELY bad habit of mine, I'll work on it though! n.n;

Chapter 2!

Amy and George didn't say much on their walk to the Gryffindor common room, both of them had just walked into the room with the many switching stairs, that's when Amy spoke.

"Where is the stairwell…?" She began, as she leaned over the railing to see if she could see it.

George raised an eyebrow, "Did it move?" Amy shook her head, she then began to lean a bit more, maybe it was coming soon.

George was about to say something when his eyes fell upon Amy's perfectly shaped ass, he raised an eyebrow and shook his head- _What on EARTH am I doing? _He thought, but his eyes could not leave the sight they were beholding.

That's when the lustful thoughts began to pour in,

_George couldn't take it, he grabbed Amy by the waist, and pulled her close to his chest. She was shocked, George could feel her body go stiff. He then began to rub her hips, he was delighted when he felt her loosen up. He then spun her around, her face was flustered, she looked down. George placed one hand on the small of her waist, while his other hand gently grabbed her jaw, he then brought her face closer to him, then began to kiss her lips, at first very quickly, but with each peck, he made it more passionate. He felt her lips form a grin as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back with just as much passion. George grinned as well, as her tongue asked for permission to enter his mouth. He agreed by opening his mouth. They kissed for the longest time, until George began to grow bored. Still keeping his lip lock with Amy, he began to explore her skirt with both his hands. Amy gave a moan of pleasure, and tightened her grip on him. _

"_George," She whispered, her face was still flustered as she said, "I love you, I love you SO much!"_

"…George?" Amy said as she waved her hand in front of him, "HELLO? EARTH TO GEORGE!" she said a bit louder. George blinked, there stood Amy, and there stood the stairwell.

George gave a sigh, he must have been imagining his little, 'Make-out session' with Amy.

"Oh… Sorry!" George stuttered, as he grinned, "I'm just tired, that's all. Well come one now- let's go!" He added, as he began to climb the stairwell, Amy rolled her eyes and followed him.

Once they were on the top floor, Amy couldn't stand the silence. "So," She began, holding her new textbook close to her chest, "What is it like?"

George looked at her, "What is what like?"

"Teaching your own class, what is it like?" Amy asked again.

George laughed, "It's great! It is even better teaching something you love to do!"

Amy chuckled, "I know my Magic Mr. Weasley-"

"George." George corrected, as he pointed a finger at her.

"…George." Amy said, with a hint of blush on her face, "But what gets me is, how did you make yourself look like Crabbe, without using a polyjuice potion?"

"Ah, THAT was very hard to do." George said as he scratched his head, "You will learn it soon enough."

Amy pouted, "But that could REALLY come in handy!" she said, thinking back to her little, 'Malfoy' problem.

George chuckled, "Have a knack for mischief then?"

Amy laughed with him, "Yeah- thanks to your sister."

George gave Amy a questionable look, "My Sister? You mean Ginny? GINNY gets in trouble?"

Amy gave an, 'oh!' and covered her mouth, "I have said FAR to much already Mr. We- George."

George chuckled, "Alright then, how about this, I can teach you some more pranks- the REALLY good ones."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "The REAL good ones?"

George nodded, "The REAL good ones, the ones Fred and I won't teach until towards the end of the year."

Amy smiled, "That would be most favorable… George." She stopped at the portrait of the fat lady, and said the password, which was PurpleToad, then turned to George and asked, "When will you be able to teach me?"

George thought a moment, "How about, every night, right here in the common room." He said as he walked in, Amy followed him.

"What time?" She asked, as she set her textbook down on a nearby table.

"Hmmm, It is 8:00 now, everyone goes to bed at around-"

"9:00." Amy finished, George looked at her as if she were lying, Amy gave a nervous chuckle, "It just, sort of happens."

"No- that's good!" George said happily, as he watched Amy sit down on a couch. He sat down next to her, then continued, "We good meet down here at around 9:30- is that okay?"

Amy nodded, "That sounds perfect!"

Both of them fell silent as the portrait opened once more, and in walked Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Fred.

Ginny smiled, and said hello to George and Amy, then took a seat in-between them. Soon everyone found a seat, then they all began to chat incessantly.

It went on like this until 9:00pm, Hermione stood up, and bid goodnight to everyone, saying that she must be off, for she had to be well rested for a test the next day. Soon, one by one, everyone left, until only Fred and George remained.

"So George," Fred began, "How did you think class went today?"

George laughed, "It could not have gone better Fred, what do you think?"

"Here, here George!" Fred laughed, as he waved a hand in the air.

The twins continued to talk about random things, until one of those random things just so happened to be about Amy.

"So, what do you think about Ginny's best friend, Amy?" Fred asked, as he shifted in his seat.

"…Amy?" George repeated, his thoughts going back to his little day dream a while back. "She's cool." He said trying not to let his voice crack.

"Cool?" Fred repeated, and began to laugh, "George, you just said, Cool! You haven't said that word in AGES!" Both the twins laughed.

"So what do you think of Amy?" George asked, as he to shifted in his seat.

Fred chuckled, "Well George, if you must now, I think of her to be rather cute if I do say so myself."

"Oh." George said, then quickly changed the subject. Soon Fred said goodnight to his brother, and began to make his way to his own special room. Leaving George to wait for Amy, he suddenly felt nervous—but why?

(A/N OOoh! What will happen? Please read and Review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, (except Amy Allen) Hogwarts or even those little chocolates that you find in those advent calendars. D:

madmbutterfly713: Thank you very much:3

Now, on with chapter 3!

George twiddled his thumbs and gazed into the fire. But once again his thoughts wandered back to Amy. _What am I going to teach her?_ _How to change into someone else? Or maybe that spell to multiply yourself, or I COULD just teach her how to make a, "Winter Wonderland" ball. _George stopped and turned his head to see Amy walking down the girls' stairs. She was wearing a tight green T-Shirt, with very long-baggy black pajama bottoms. George could tell, even from the distance he was at that she had not been sleeping.

"Hey." She began, as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey." George said, as he fought back a yawn.

"So, what are you going to teach me?" Amy said, as she folded her arms.

"Shh, keep your voice down!" George whispered, as he turned to her.

"Sorry," Amy whispered, shifting in the couch, "What are you going to teach me?"

"What do you want to learn?" George asked, scooting closer to her.

Amy giggled, and playfully punched George on the shoulder, "YOU'RE the teacher! Teach me something… ANYTHING!" She said scooting closer to him.

George tried to force back a grin when he realized that Amy was practically in his lap.

"I don't know, I'm suddenly not in the mood for teaching…" He whispered in Amy's ear. Amy gave a gasp as she felt his hands wrap around her waist.

"…George…?" Amy whispered, as he pulled her closer to him.

"Hmmm…?" George whispered, once he had pulled her close to him.

"What are you do- Oooh…" Amy stopped, she couldn't help it but a satisfied moan had escaped her lips. George was now giving her love handles a massage. Then, to George's delight Amy leaned her face to his as planted a soft kiss on his lips. She started to pull away when George placed a hand on the back of her head, and kept it in place. He then leaned towards her for another kiss.

Amy giggled as she kept dodging his pecks, he always hit her cheek, nose or chin.

"Oh come now George…" She taunted as he once again pecked her left cheek.

George stopped and grinned, "I'll kiss you yet, Amy Allen."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? You'll have try harder then…" She taunted, shifted herself in his lap.

George grinned, and began to ease her back onto the couch. He then placed his legs on either side of her hips, he grinned as he placed his hands on her cheeks, then lowered his face down to hers.

At first the kisses were fast and brief, but with each peck, it got more passionate. Until the point where neither one of them broke the kiss, it was delayed when George felt a grin form on Amy's lips. He stopped and looked down at her, her face was tinted with her blushing, and her hair was messy from George constantly running his fingers through it.

"What are you so smiley about?" George asked as she began to giggle.

"I don't know…" Amy began, as she began to draw circles on George's chest. "I guess I find it funny that well, you and I are…"

"Making out on the Gryffindor common room's couch?" George finished with a grin.

"Exactly." Amy whispered, then her face lit up more, "My turn."

George raised an eyebrow, "Your turn?"

"My turn." Amy said again, as she began to struggle out of his grip. George didn't hesitate to release her, soon, she was out of his grip. Amy smile as she pushed him towards the arm of the couch, "Sit." She whispered.

George grinned as his back rested on the arm of the couch, Amy smiled and placed her legs on either side of his chest. She giggled a bit as she felt his arms hold onto her waist.

She lowered her face to his and continued their kiss. She felt herself blush as George's tongue wandered into her mouth, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her, she to let her tongue explore his mouth. It went on like this for hours, until both of them were out of breath.

Amy rested her head on George's shoulder, "Oh George…" She whispered as she snuggled closer to his chest.

"Amy?" George whispered, as he placed an arm around her, while the other brushed her hair, Amy looked at him and whispered, "Yes?"

"Lesson is over."

(A/N: Wee-snaw. Chapter is over, now what will happen in the morning? I will not write another chapter until I get AT LEAST 5 reviews! So if you want another chapter, tell me. AND I am open to suggestions. So Review, and thank you for reading.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- or ANY of the characters, except Amy Allen, she is mine. Nor do I own Hogwarts, or France… damn.

(A/N: Hi! My name Kristyn, and this time I am writing the next chapter to Pranks n' Lust. Normally my younger sister, (Sarah) writes the story- but she got the flu and is letting me write, so, yay!)

George gave a yawn, he blinked a couple times before looking down at the small blonde head nuzzled in the crook of his neck. George smiled a bit, tightening his grip around her waist. He looked around him- the sky was still dark, with hints of pink on the horizon- he guessed that it was around, 4-5 o'clock at the least. As much as he hated doing it, he lightly kissed the top of her head to wake her up. She too gave a yawn and looked up at him. "…Gmoorf…" She whispered, as she gave another yawn, and dug her head deeper into the crook of his neck. George smiled, and tilted her head towards him, "It's time to wake up."

Amy shook her head, this time she was wide awake, she sat up and looked towards the nearest window, "Did I… Fall…asleep?" She managed to ask.

George rolled his eyes, "No, of course you didn't- you just passed out until morning."

"George!" Amy scolded, as she began to rise from the couch, "Really…"

"Yes Amy." George said as he yawned once more, then rose from the couch, then added with a grin, "So how did you sleep?"

Amy turned around, her face began to grow red as she said, "I…um…uh…" She stopped a moment then smiled a bit, "Good. You?"

"Very." George answered, as he took her hand and squeezed it, "But right now, everyone will be waking up- so hurry to your room and-"

Amy stopped him by saying, "George," She began, "We have to talk, you know about what happened last ni-"

George stopped her this time, by giving her a quick kiss, "We _will _talk, just not now, m'kay?" he whispered.

"M'kay…" Amy said- a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"We will, don't worry." George said, noting her disappointment, he lightly kissed her cheek then whispered, "Hurry up now."

Amy nodded, and began to make her way up the stairs, she stopped only when she felt George's hand on her shoulder, she turned around and waited for him to say something.

"Amy, it may be best if no one hears about… us until we talk, okay?"

Amy nodded, "I won't say a word to anyone…"

George smiled and gave her a hug, then hurried off the other direction. Amy gave a sigh, and felt a smile form on her lips, she then hurried up to her room.

……………..

……………

…………

………..

……..

…

"I swear Amy, that's what he said!" Ginny said once again, exasperated.

Amy had gotten dressed once she entered her room, everyone was still asleep, Amy was glad. Once she was ready Hermione woke up, the exchanged hellos then Amy went back down to the common room, where Ginny soon appeared, then began to make their way to each other's classes.

"That Harry." Amy said shaking her head, "But, maybe you should believe him…"

Ginny gave her friend a, 'Omg, you're JOKING' look. They both laughed and turned the corner, where Fred and George stood, getting chewed out by Professor Snape.

"HONESLTY!" Snape yelled, as he pointed a finger at both of them, "BOTH OF YOU ARE TEACHERS HERE NOW! YOU NEED TO SET AN EXAMPLE!" Snape took a deep breath, and his face began to turn back to normal.

"What is up with him?" Ginny whispered, as she hid behind the corner.

"I don't know… But he looks angrier than usual." Amy commented as she shrunk away, thankful that no one saw either of them.

"Now…" Snape began as he pointed to Fred, "George, tell me how I can become normal."

"Fred." Fred corrected, then George chirped, "I'm George."

"WHATEVER!" Snape bellowed, "Now, how do I… get rid of…"

"Your boobs?" George cracked, then the twins began to laugh.

"Boobs?" Ginny hissed, "What the hell were they thinking?" Ginny then grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her to the scene.

Ginny stood between her laughing brothers and gazed at Snape, then she too began to laugh. Amy tried not to, but a giggle escaped from her.

It was true, somehow, (Don't ask me how) but the twins had managed to make Professor Snape's chest well… Feminine.

Snape gave a growl, and shooed Amy and Ginny away, then glared at the twins, "I'll get you for this!" He hissed, then hurried off.

"Fred, George… What the hell did you do?" Ginny demanded, as she giggled.

"It's really quite simple." Fred began,

"Yes quite." George agreed. "But you will have to wait until you learn such a trick in Pranks."

"So be patient." Fred agreed. Then they began to continued on, talking about who knows what.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I swear, I'll never get them."

Amy laughed nervously, it felt awkward, standing next to Ginny, when last night she had been with her brother.

"Well Gin, I better get going." Amy said, they gave each other a quick hug, then went their separate ways.

Amy continued to walk, she then turned a corner, and gave a yelp when she felt a hand grip her waist, she was relieved when she saw it was George.

"Hey…" She said, shifting a bit.

"Hey." George said, giving her a grin, "You're right, we have to talk, when is good for you?"

"Hmm…" Amy thought a moment, already she was late for a class, and the rest of her classes were much to far apart. "Maybe, after the Prank class tonight?"

"Perfect." George said, Amy felt herself blush when she felt his lips brush against hers. "George… Not in the middle of a hallway…" Amy said, as she reluctantly pushed him away.

George blushed a bit, "Right, well I'll see you later, send my regards to, Miss Snape."

They both laughed and went their separate ways.

(A/N: Okay, okay. Not a lot of pranks, but I'll get my sister to add some. Thank you everyone who reviewed, and the next chapter is in progress!)


End file.
